SASUNARU
by honeybee67
Summary: Chapter 7 :"Karena keindahan pelangi itu hanya sebentar tidak bertahan lama. Keindahan yang memudar lalu perlahan menghilang tapi keindahan yang sebentar itu terkadang membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya bahagia.. All about SasuNaru oneshoot for 8 chapter .. cerita Sasunaru dalam bagian S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U. happy reading ..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : S from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U

S. Selingkuh

.

.

.

Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK kalau bisa milik saya ;)

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Drama,, YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos yang menganggu

Rate : T

.

.

Selingkuh itu indah? Kata siapa. Selingkuh itu menyebalkan yang ada jika ingin tau. Menyebalkan karena bisa menyakiti hati dan bisa membuat hubungan rusak bahkan sampai putus.

Begitu juga dengan hubungan dengan sepasang kekasih yang sering bertengkar karena mereka berdua seling berselingkuh bukan hanya diam-diam tapi selingkuh didepan pasangannya masing-masing.

Pasangan tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah menginjak tahun ketiga. Tapi hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkah karena keduanya sering berselingkuh.

"Sudah aku bilang Uchiha aku tidak berselingkuh seperti tuduhanmu itu, bukankah kau sendiri yang suka berselingkuh?" Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk didepannya itu.

"Berhentilah mengelak Dobe, aku memiliki banyak buktinya. Dan apa itu kau beraninya menuduhku selingkuh apakah ini alibimu agar bisa menyalahkanku juga"

"Ini bukan alibi Uchiha. Kau dan si rambut merah itu memang sering bermesraan memangnya aku tidak tau"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Karin bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya berulang kali bahwa Karin itu hanya sekertarisku saja dan dia sudah menikah 1 tahun lalu. Dan kita juga menghadiri pernikahannya juga bukankah Karin adalah sepupumu dan bagaimana bisa kau masih saja cemburu apalagi sampai menuduhku selingkuh. Lagipula jika aku selingkuh aku akan memacari wanita yang tidak kau kenal Dobe"

"Tuh kan, kau ada rencana selingkuh. Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar selingkuh Teme. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi"

Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca, dadanya terasa sesak membanyangkan Sasuke benar-benar selingkuh dan menghianati hubungan yang sudah lama mereka jalin.

"Kenapa kau jadi sensitif sekali Dobe ?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Teme. Jawab saja kau benar-benar selingkuh atau tidak ?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dengan mata berkaca-kaca bukan membuat Sasuke takut tapi bagi Sasuke itu sangat terlihat imut.

"Kau tau sendiri aku selingkuh dengan siapa. Jadi aku malas menjawabnya"

Sasuke terlihat acuh sedangkan Naruto mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Jawab Sasuke kau benar-benar selingkuh dengan wanita yang tidak aku kenal. Jika ia aku akan pergi kerumah orang tuaku saja lalu jangan berharap aku akan kembali padamu Teme"

Naruto mencoba mengancam Sasuke agar jujur padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah mulai lelah dengan tuduhan yang ditunjukan padanya.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto lalu membelai pipi yang sangat disukainya itu dengan lembut.

"Dengar Naru, Aku tidak selingkuh dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut. Sasuke lelah bersikap OOC sekarang dan ingin segera beristirahat dengan Naruto berada didalam pelukannya membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang akan selingkuh dengan wanita yang tidak aku kenal"

Demi tubuh sexy Naruto, Sasuke mulai jengah dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Aku tidak akan selingkuh dengan wanita yang tidak kau kenal Dobe walaupun mereka berpakaian sexy dan mencoba menggodaku. Hanya kau yang paling aku cintai dan hanya tubuhmu yang sexy Dobe"

Sasuke memcium bibir Naruto dengan lembut hanya dengan cara ini akan membuat Naruto diam.

"Sudahlah lupakan soal selingkuh-selingkuh yang hari ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Lebih baik kita sekrang pulang dan menikmati sajian sebelum tidur."

Sasuke membopong tubuh Naruto ala brydal style dengan cepat Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah di dada bidang milik Sasuke kekasih tercintanya.

"Tapi Suke sungguh kau tidak selingkuh?" Tanya Naruto lirih saat Sasuke mulai berjalan keluar dari kantornya.

"Kau tau Naru-chan aku hanya akan selingkuh dengan tomat-tomat merahku itu juga saat kau mulai selingkuh dengan ramenmu sayang"

Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan mereka rupanya.

"Suke, i love you"

"Love you more Dear"

.

.

Bertengkar karena sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tapi bagi SasuNaru bertengkar karena sesuatu yang tidak penting itu wajib daripada berloveydovey saling mengumbar pujian dan rayuan yang akan membuat hubungan jadi cepat membosankan. Rasa sayang dan cinta tidak hanya ditunjukan oleh saling mengumbar pujian dan kata cinta yang penting saling mengerti dan memahami..#Eaaaa

.

.

See you on -A- from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A. from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U

A_Always you

.

.

.

Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK kalau bisa milik saya ;)

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Drama,, YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos yang menganggu

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, Ia kan. Melihat orang yang kita cintai hidup bahagia akan membuat kita bahagia tapi disisi lain hati kita akan ada bagian yang terluka sangat dalam sampai-sampai akan membuat sesak saat mengingat kenangan bersama orang yang kita cintai tapi tidak dapat kita miliki.

Hal yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyakitkan melihat orang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain bukan bersama kita orang yang selalu berada disisinya setiap waktu.

"Suke, nanti temani Naru pergi ke Mall ya" Pinta seorang pemuda manis dengan cengiran khas miliknya yang akan membuat siapa saja senang melihatnya.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan sang sahabat Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak masih bayi karena keduanya bertetangga dan orang tua mereka juga bersahabat dekat sudah bagaikan saudara.

"Aku sibuk Dobe. Dan tidak biasanya kau memintaku menemanimu bukankah kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang siap menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin namun tersimpan luka yang dalam.

Sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke, dia menyembunyikan sebuah perasaan yang dalam kepada sang Sahabat. Sasuke sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto entah sudah sejak kapan perasaan tersebut sudak melekat dalam hatinya.

Tapi sudah 3 bulan ini Sasuke harus menyimpan dalam-dalam perasaanya pada Naruto, dikarenakan Naruto sudah meiliki seorang kekasih. Jika Sasuke dapat mengulang waktu dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pengecut yang terus menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Tapi bukankah nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk merelakan Naruto bersama kekasihnya.

"Tapi Suke bukankah sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua" Ucap Naru dengan nada sedih. Dia merasa semakin jauh dengan Sasuke, semenjak dia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku lelah, sebaiknya kau pulang saja Dobe"

"Tapi suke_"

"Apa kau mulai kehilangan pendengaranmu ? Atau kau tidak tau pintu keluar?"

Mendengar ucapan sasuke membuat hati Naruto sakit. Sejak kapan sahabat baiknya berubah seperti ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke menyesal telah berkata seperti itu pada Naruto tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika tidak seperti ini maka perasaanya akan semakin dalam kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa Suke ? Kenapa kau berubah apa salahku padamu?" Naruto mencoba menahan air matanya tapi dadanya benar-benar merasa sesak sekarang ini sehingga air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Sudahlah aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menjelaskannya"

Sasuke tidak sanggup melihat Naruto menangis seperti ini. Sungguh

"Jawab pertanyaanku Teme. Jika kau benar-benar masih menganggapku adalah sahabatmu"

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Sasuke tegas

"Ap_"

"Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto"

Kali ini Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Naruto tidak peduli dia akan dibenci oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi sejak kapan ? Dan kau tau aku sudah_"

"Aku sudah sejak lama menyimpan perasaan ini tapi aku hanya tidak berani mengungkapkannya saja padamu. Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan akan perasaanku ini Naruto. Dan akupun sadar bahwa saat ini kau sudah memiliki seorang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Maaf atas kelancanganku ini. Semoga kau bahagia Naru. Aku mencintaimu"

Setelah mengungkapkan perasannya Sasuke memeluk sebentar Naruto dengan erat lalu berjalan menuju arah kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mencerna semua perkataan Sasuke yang mencintainya.

Perlahan air mata Naruto mengalir menangis dalam diam yang saat ini dia lakukan. Berharap perasaan sesak itu akan hilang.

Naruto berjalan perlahan seakan tidak meiliki tenaga lagi. Sahabat yang selama ini menemaninya berada didekatnya dalam suka dan duka. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto telah berada didalam kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur. Dia ingin segera tertidur biarlah besok dia akan mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Naru bagun sayang sudah pagi" Kushina mencoba membangunkan anaknya yang sejak sore sudah tidur tanpa makan malam.

"Sebentar Kaa-San Naru masih ngantuk" jawab Naruto sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut.

"Ayolah Naru bangun. Bahkan kau melewatkan mengantar Sasuke kebandara"

Mendengar kata Sasuke, Naruto langsung bangun.

"Sasuke ke Bandara, dia mau pergi kemana ?" Tanya Naruto dengan gelisah.

"Apa kau lupa sayang. Sasuke akan ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah disana. Sasuke juga menitipkan surat untukmu jangan lupa membacanya"

Kushina memberikan surat yang diditipkan Sasuke untuk Naruto.

Setelah memastikan ibunya keluar dari kamar Naru membuka surat tersebut.

.

.

.

Dear Naruto orang yang sangat aku cintai.

Mungkin jika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi Naru. Mungkin kepergianku begitu mendadak dan tanpa berpamitan padamu tapi semua ini aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu.

Naru sudah sejak lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini padamu, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya. Atau kau yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Aku kira itu keduanya, jangan marah kau memang Dobe.

Kaubtau Naru betapa sulitnya aku berada didekatmu tapi hatimu bukan untukku. Bersama menjalani hari bersamamu tapi hatimu bukan milikku. Melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa tapi itu bukan untukku. Selalu dirimu dan selalu dirimu yang membuatku bahagia sekaligus sedih karan lagi-lagi you are not mine. Always you but you not mine.

Kebahagiaanmu memang yang utama tapi kebahagiaanmu bukan bersamaku aku bisa apa. Aku kira aku terlalu OOC untuk saat ini. Dan aku kira kau mulai bosan membaca surat bodohku ini.

Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Naru, Aku mencintaimubdan akan selalu begitu.

Semoga saat aku pulang nanti kau sendiri tidak memiliki kekasih agar aku bisa langsung melamarmu. (Apa harapan ini akan terkabul? I hope Naru)

Atau kau menyusulku kesini agar aku langsung menikahimu (tidak ada yang tidak mungkinkan Naru)

Jalani harimu seperti biasa Naru. Aku mencintaimu.

U. Sasuke

.

.

Naruto menyimpan surat pemberian Sasuke lalu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar walaupun air matanya tetap mengalir dari kedua mata birunya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Naruto mengambil handphone miliknya lalu mendial nomer yang sudah tidak asing selama 3 bulan ini. Setelah menunggu hingga panggilan tersebut tersambung Naruto segera berbicara

"Halo. Aku ingin memutuskan hubungan ini. Dia mencintaku."

Setelah panggilan selesai Naruto melemparkah handphonenya lalu beranjak dari kasur nyaman miliknya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya.

"Tunggu aku Uchiha SasukeTeme"

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review, favorit serta follow ff ini.. semoga chapter ini menghibur kalian ^o^ ..

Yosh.. A for S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U sudah selesai. Ditunggu untuk .S. berikutnya..

.

.

Bye bye..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : S from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U

S. Special you

.

.

.

Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK kalau bisa milik saya ;)

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Drama,, YAOI, alur pasaran,

membosankan dan pasti banyak typos yang menganggu

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Jika diberikan sesuatu di hari yang spesial orang yang spesial pasti kita akan merasa spesial.

"Naru 2 hari lagi ulang tahun Sasuke kan?" Tanya Kiba pada sahabat manisnya yang kini sedang melamun sambil menatap langit biru cerah di atap sekolah mereka.

"Iya Kiba" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau hadiahkan untuk kekasihmu itu ?"

Kiba menatap Naruto penasaran, masalahnya ini tahun ketiga sahabatnya menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha yang sangat di idolakan oleh siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika sang Uchiha sudah menentukan pilihan hatinya kepada sahabat kesanyangannya yang tak lain Uzumaki Naruto seorang yang berisik tidak pintar tidak juga bodoh tapi keceriannya membuat dia menjadi idola dikalangan para Seme yang mencari cinta Uke.

Sasuke Uchiha seorang Seme yang dapat menaklukan hati Uzumaki Naruto si Uke yang 'sedikit' Tsundere membuat para pesaingannya mundur teratur mereka berpikir berpikir berkali-kali untuk berhadapan dengan Sang Uchiha.

Biasanya pada ulang tahun Sasuke akan banyak fans Sasuke yang akan mengirimnya berbagai hadiah terkadang membuat keributan yang tidak penting. Isi hadiahnya pun bermacam-macam sehingga Naruto sering berlajar dari pengalam untuk memberikan Sasuke hadiah yang berbeda setiap tahunnya dan kalau bisa hadiah itu berbeda dengan hadiah yang di berikan fans Sasuke.

Memikirkah hadiah apa yang akan diberikan kepada Sasuke membuat Naruto bingung.

"Entahlah Kiba aku tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali" jawab Naruto lemah tidak bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat dan menyedihkan Naru. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum melirik kearah Kiba yang mencemaskannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu Naru. Berceritalah jika kau mempunyai masalah. Bukankah kita saudara walaupun tidak sedarah"

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Kiba.

"Sunggu aku tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan Kiba. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan aku berikan pada Sasuke nanti. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak mempunyai ide apapun"

Kiba menepuk pelan bahu Naruto mencoba memberikannya semangat.

"Sudahlah sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir sebaiknya kita cepat masuk kedalam kelas sebelum kekasihmu yang over protektif itu mencarimu"

Kiba cemberut mengingat bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke itu posesif pada sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar grutuan Kiba.

"Kau kemana saja Dobe, aku mencarimu dari tadi?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto masuk kedalam kelas yang mulai ramai.

"Tuh kan, apa yang aku katakan tadi terjadi. Coba kalau kita telat 5 menit lagi pasti kekasihmu ini akan membuat pengumuman di penjuru sekolah 'ada yang melihat Dobe-ku jika ia segera seret dia kehadapanku sekarang juga' sungguh men_"

"Hentikan ucapanmu sekarang juga Puppy-chan sebelum ada yang membunuhmu dan akamaru" Shikamaru membekap mulut Kiba sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Kau masih selamat sekarang Inuzuka" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang akan membuat siapa saja merinding.

"Sudahlah Teme, hentikan auramu membuat semua yang ada disini takut padamu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut membuat Sasuke meberikan senyum tipis membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Naruto walaupun terlihat samar.

"Lain kali jika kau ingin pergi kirim pesan singkat agar aku tau keberadaanmu Dobe"

Sasuke membawa tubuh Naruto kedalam dekapannya dan Naruto hanya menangguk samar dan membalas pelukan Sasuke yang begitu menenangkan dirinya.

"EHM. Jika kalian ingin bermesraan sebaiknya keluar dari kelas ini!" Perintah sang guru yang bernama Kakashi saat melihat momen romantis dikelasnya walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat iri.

"Baiklah jika itu mau anda Sensei" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai.

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Naruto kaget saat Sasuke 'menyeretnya' begitu saja dari kelas.

Sedangkan keadan di kelas yang ditinggalkan pasangan SasuNaru begitu heboh.

"Apa yang Sensei lakukan?"

"Kenapa Sensei datangnya begitu cepat mengganggu pemandangan indah didepan tadi"

"Seharusnya tadi aku memotret mereka yang dengan berpelukan, kyaaa"

"Bla bla bla bla_"

Kakashi memandang nanar pemandangan didepannya kenapa tidak ada yang menunggu kedatangannya untuk mengajar.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang damai dirumah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke sedang duduk bersantai sambil memandang fotonya bersama kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Tidak terasa hibungannya akan sudah berjalan 3 tahun. Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar kejutan apa yang akan diberikan kekasihnya nanti pada saat ulang tahunnya nanti walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin apa-apa dari kekasih manisnya itu.

Drrrrtt Drttttt drrttt

Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang dari tadi terus bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk

'Kushina kaa-san'

melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya Sasuke segera menekan tombol hijau untu menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"Moshi-moshi Kaa-chan ada ap_?"

"Sasuke-kun hiks... Naru-chan masuk rumah sakit. Penyakitnya tiba-tiba kambuh hikss..."

Mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu Sasuke segera berlari menuju mobil miliknya agar segera sampai dirumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat sekarang meninggalkan ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan panggilan Kushina ibu Naruto.

Sasuke berlari menelusuri koridor rumah sakut memuju tempat biasanya Naruto dirawat. Jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan kencang dia benar-benar takut kehilangan seorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sejak mengidap lemah jantung sejak kecil dan Sasuke tau itu. Sekarang ini keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto sedang sibuk mencari donor jantung untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru, kaa-san ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kushina dan Minato yang berdiri kamar rawat Naruto.

"Kaa-san belum tau Sasuke-kun. Cuma tadi Naruto begitu kesakitan. Kaa-san takut kehilangan Naru-chan" Minato memeluk kushina saat tangis kushina kembali pecah. Mereka begitu mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Dobe kau harus bertahan, beri kado ulang tahun kepadaku dengan kesembuhanmu"

Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke kami berhasil menemukan donor yang cocok untuk Naruto." Ucap Itachi kakak Sasuke yang baru saja datang dengan nafas tersengal yang membuat Sasuke dan kedua orangtua Naruto bernafas lega.

Sudah dua hari sejak Naruto menjalani operasi pencangkokan Jantung baru dan keadaannya sudah semakin membaik tapi Naruto belum sadar. Sasuke dengan setia menunggu Naruto dia hanya akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya hanya untuk mandi dan makan selebihnya dia akan kembali duduk bahkan sekolahpun Sasuke enggan.

"Hey Dobe, kapan kau akan sadar ? Bangunlah kau tidang ingin menjadi orang pertama mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku seperti tahun kemarin" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:01 dinihari.

"Happy birtday untuk diriku sendiri , aku berharap Naruto segera membuka matanya dan kembali menjadi kekasihku yang hiperaktif dan membuatku cemas karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya akan berpaling dariku. Kekasihku yang Dobe ini_"

"Dasar Teme bodoh. Kata siapa aku akan berpaling darimu justru aku yang takut kau akan bosan padaku" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Dobe kau sudah sadar ?" Sasuke dengan segera memeluk tubuh Naruto. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia.

"Aku sudah sadar waktu kau pulang kerumah Teme. Maaf aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan" Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun Suke, maafkan aku yang belum sempat menyiapkan hadiah untukmu dan aku hanya membuatmu mengkhawatirkanku. Maaf suke"

Cup

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru. Melihatmu sembuh dan tidak akan kesakitan lagi itu lebih dari cukup. Kau dan kesembuhanmu adalah hadiah spesial yang diberikan oleh Kami-Sama"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kado apapun lagi. Cukup kau disiniku, mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu maka aku sudah bahagia. Nanti kita buat acara ulangtahun ku bersamaan dengan perayaan kesembuhanmu"

"Terima kasih Suke. Aku mencintaimu"

"Terima kasih Naru. Aku lebih mencintaimu" Sasuke mengecup kedua pipi dan kening Naruto berakhir dengan dengan kedua bibir yang saling bertemu.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita menikah? Siap untuk menjadi Nyonya Uchiha Dobe ?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan keseriusannya.

"Dasar teme menyebalkan, apa tidak bisa kau melamarku dengan lebih romantis di tempat yang indah bukan tengah malam begini. Dan apa itu nyonya Uchiha aku ini laki-laki tulen Teme. Kau ingan kita masih sekolah. Apa_"

"Hentikan omelanmu Dobe. Sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur sayang" Sasuke naik keatas ranjang rawat Naruto mengambil tempat disisi kanan lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Teme turun, disini sempit"

"Sttttt.. Jangan berisik Dobe"

"Tapi Te_"

"Diam atau aku perkosa kau disini Dobe"

"..."

"Kau anak yang baik sayang."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap "S" selesai juga penuh dengan perjuangan buat menyelesaikan chapter ini T.T

Next chap "U" from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : U from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U

U-Undangan

.

.

.

Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK kalau bisa milik saya ;)

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Drama,, YAOI, alur pasaran,

membosankan dan pasti banyak typos yang menganggu

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, Sasuke Uchiha kapan kau akan melamarku?" Tanya Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu kepada kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nanti saja, Aku takut setelah aku melamarmu tiba-tiba menjadi bosan padamu" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada jail.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Naruto mencengkeram leher baju Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah sayang, Aku lelah bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang ?" Ajak Sasuke sambil melepas tangan Naruto yang masih di bajunya.

"Tapi Suke, aku iri dengan undangan pertunangan milik Shikamaru dan Kiba serta undangan pernikahan milik Neji-nii dan Gaara" Naruto mencoba merajuk dengan nada manjanya tidak lupa puppy eyes yang akan membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut menuruti semua yang Naruto inginkan.

"Bukankah kau memiliki undanganmu sendiri Dobe" Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu undangan apa?"

"Undangan ulang tahunmu bulan lalu Dobe" Ucap Sasuke sambil berlari menjauh dari Naruto.

"Arghhtttt. UCHIHA TEME MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Naruto dengan keras seraya berlari mengejar Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

.

..

.

.

.

"Teme menyebalkan" Naruto memandang tajam ramen dimangkuknya.

"Ada apa Naru ? tidak biasanya menatap tajam ramen yang terlihat enak itu." Tanya Kiba sahabat dekat Naruto.

"Aku kesal dengan Sasuke teme menyebalkan, tidak peka, dan pokoknya aku benci Sasuke teme Uchiha" Naruto memakan ramennya dengan cepat dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" ucap Sasuke sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Naruto yang sedang cemberut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan teme" Naruto semakin cemberut saat Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu hari ini, sayang "

Kiba yang mendengar gombalan Sasuke ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya tapi Kiba masih sayang nyawanya dan ingin melihat matahari besok bersama Rusa kesayangannya.

"Hentikan itu teme" ucap Naruto kesal tapi wajahnya hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke karena menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Jangan kau sembunyikan rona merah di wajahmu karena itu akan menutupi keindahan yang harus aku lihat"

Wajah Naruto semakin merah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hentikan tingkah OOC mu Uchiha sebelum aku membungkam lumintang berbisa itu dengan pasir" Ucap Gaara sambil duduk diantara Naruto dan Kiba tidak lupa menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Sebelum kau melakukan itu aku akan menghubungi Hyuuga Neji Mengingat dia ingin sekali mengurungmu dikamar kalian" seringai Sasuke kini terlihat jelas oleh Gaara dan kiba.

"Dan itupun berlaku untukmu puppy. Kau tau Shika akan sangat bahagia bisa mengurungmu dan bersenang-senang di dalam kamar"

"Aku tidak ikut-ikut Sasuke dan hentikan perkataanmu yang menyebalkan"

"Jangan mengusir kedua sahabatku, Teme. Sebaiknya kau saja yang pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto setelah menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup kencang karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu gombal.

"Kau dengar kan ucapan Naruto. Sebaiknya kau saja yang pergi" Kiba ikut mengusir Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya diam dan memainkan ponselnya jangan lupa seringai jahat yang melekat indah di bibir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, karena cintaku juga ada disini" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

"Ehm.. Puppy, sebaiknya kau ikut aku, bukankah kau sudah menjanjikan sesuatu hal hari ini. Walaupun ini merepotkan tapi aku sangat menantikan hari ini" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeret Kiba dari tempat duduknya.

"Hueeeeeee... Naru tolong aku..." Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa menatap nanar dan penuh penyesalan kearah Kiba yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pergi, Dear. Jangan membantah karena aku sangat menyukai kau bersikap baik hari ini" Ucap Hyuuga Neji yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Gaara.

"Tapi..."

"Kau ingin dihukum disini, kalau ia..."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Naru, Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati dengan ayam yang disamping mu" ucap Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Neji untuk menjauh dari pasangan SasuNaru.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Kau tau sesuatu teme?" Tanya Naruto seraya menatap kedua sahabatnya yang pergi jauh dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa, lagi pula itu bukan urusanku"

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu"

"Malam ini ikut aku ke suatu tempat dan aku tidak ingin mendengar sebuah penolakan"

"Terserah padamu" Ucap Naruto sambil melahap ramen yang masih tersisa di mangkuknya.

.

.

;

;

;

;.

.

.

.

###At Night #####

Sasuke dan Naruto kini berada di sebuah Restoran mewah yang terletak di tengah pusat kota Konoha. Restoran dengan desain modern yang akan membuat siapa saja datang kesana sangat terkesan dan terkagum-kagum, tidak hanya dekorasinya yang mengagumkan tapi makanannya juga sangat enak, tidak heran restoran ini selalu penuh dengan pengunjung setiap harinya.

Naruto memakan steak pesanannya dengan lahap sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang begitu semangat makan.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan teme?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Melihatku makan dengan baik saja aku sudah senang"

"Apa maksudmu 'makan dengan baik' teme?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau saja yang terlalu sensitif"

Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Lalu apa maksudmu memintaku datang kesini, kau tau aku sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Oro-sensei"

"Aku ingin melamarmu, Dobe"

"Oh.. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kau ingin mela...APA?"

Loading...

10%

20%

30%

.

.

.

.

90%

100%

Download complete

"Dobe"

"Hueeeeeee... Kenapa kau tidak bisa romantis sedikit saja Teme. Kau melamarku tapi wajahmu begitu datar"

"Wajah ku memang seperti ini"

"Bohong. Wajahmu lebih berekspresi waktu kita bercin..."

"Dobe, bicaramu harus dijaga" ucap Sasuke sambil membekap mulut Naruto. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau membekap mulut ku theme, kau ingin aku mati kehabisan nafas hah? Katanya kau melamarnya tapi sudah berani berbuat kasar padaku, kau itu manusia bukan ? Kau selalu saja melakukan BDSM padaku, kau mencintai aku atau tubuhku? Jawab teme jawab" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang begitu dramatis .

"Hentikan opera sabun hari ini dobe. Aku melakukan Bdsm kan kau sendiri juga menikmatinya bahkan kau ketagihan. Jangan salahkan aku tapi salahkan tubuhmu yang begitu menggoda. Apa lagi saat kau menari deng..."

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pembicaraan kalian yang begitu privasi ini. Banyak yang memperhatikan kalian" ucap salah satu pelayan yang sudah tidak sanggup mendengar pembicaraan SasuNaru yang begitu menjurus bahkan banyak diantaranya para fujoshi yang terselubung sudah mimisan.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau pergi" Sasuke mengusir pelayan itu dengan sinis karena telah menganggu percakapan yang begitu penting.

"Nah, Naru. Maukah kau menikah denganku ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Naruto.

"Aku memang bukan orang romantis dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak dapat seperti itu. Tapi aku akan selalu memastikan bahwa cintaku dan tubuhku ini sepenuhnya milikmu begitupun sebaliknya. Aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu. So, will you merry me, Naru?"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu Suke walaupun kau tidak romantis dan menyebalkan" perkataan sekaligus jawaban dari Naruto membuat Sasuke bahagia.

Sasuke merogoh kantung jas miliknya dan menyerahkan selembar undangan yang begitu indah itu kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini, Suke?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka bungkus undangan itu.

"Baca saja. Dan ku harap kau juga setuju"

"Ini undangan pernikahan kita ?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Yap. Itu undangan pernikahan kita, bukankah kau merengek terus tentang undangan jadi aku buatkan dan semuanya sudah aku sebar kesemua teman bahkan relasi kedua orang tua kita. Tinggal kau saja yang harus mempersiapkan diri menjadi Nyonya Uchiha"

Naruto memandang tajam Sasuke setelah membaca isi undangannya.

"Isinya tidak salah Suke?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

"Tidak,, semuanya benar termasuk tanggal, nama, tempat. Memangnya kenapa ? Kau tidak suka? " Sasuke memandang Naruto heran, kenapa masih menanyakan sesuatu yang semuanya benar di undangan itu.

"LALU KENAPA PERNIKAHAN KITA ITU BESOK TEME?!"

Akhirnya restoran tempat SasuNaru dinner harus ditutup lebih awal karena teriakan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end####

Akhirnya setelah kena WB saya kembali menulis. Semoga suka ya..

Ditunggu next 'N' for S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U..

. .

Nb: Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk Review, Favorit,Follow FF saya .. #pelukSatusatu

..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : N from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U

N _ No... I love him...!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK kalau bisa milik saya ;)

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Drama,, YAOI, alur pasaran,

membosankan dan pasti banyak typos yang menganggu

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

'Cinta itu tidak memandang gender'

.

.

.

Hujan deras membasahi kota konoha sejak 2 jam lalu, banyak orang-orang yang berteduh di halte ataupun di Cafe-Cafe yang masih buka. Di salah satu Cafe yang saat ini penuh dengan pengunjung ada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang kesal, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning yang mencolok jangan lupankan mata biru sebiru langit cerah dan juga pipi chubby-nya yang akan membuat orang gemas untuk mencubitnya.

Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berusia 19 tahun baru saja masuk ke salah satu perguruan tinggi di Konoha.

"Hujan menyebalkan, gara-gara hujan aku tidak jadi kencan dengan salah satu kenalan di Facebook" gerutu Naruto dengan nada yang kesal sambil terus memandang handphone miliknya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan baju yang setengah basah.

"Um...Ten...tu" jawab Naruto dengan gugup karena pemuda yang ada dihadapanya ini begitu tampan.

"Terima kasih" ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum yang membuat kedua pipi naruto merona. Sepertinya Naruto sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu?" Ucap sang pemuda tampan Uchiha Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto"

Kedua tangan itu saling berjabat dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Benang merah di kedua kelingking tangan merekapun tanpa disadari oleh keduanya telah terjalin.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah perkenalan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin akrab. Sasuke yang 3 tahun lebih tua ternyata membuat Naruto nyaman. Walaupun dalam hati Naruto terus menyangkal perasaan nyaman itu karena menyukai seorang yang bergender sama itu salah. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan 'kalau cinta yang seperti ini salah kenapa hatiku tetap melilihnya' .

Naruto terus termenung di Cafe milik sahabatnya dan sekaligus tempat dimana dia berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan memikirkan kencan yang gagal itu Naru, mungkin kau belum berjodoh denganNya" Ucap Gaara mencoba menghibur Naruto, yang Gaara pikir Naruto masih memikirkan kencannya yang gagal seminggu lalu.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu Gaara. Ini masalah yang cukup rumit" Naruto menatap Gaara dengan sendu. Hati, pikiran dan perasaanya sedang ridak sejalan saat ini.

"Kau ada masalah ? Ceritakan padaku siapa tau aku dapat memberikan mu jalan keluar" Naruto menghela nafas sebentar.

"Aku jatuh cinta" Gaara tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto karena sudah sekian lama Gaara menunggu sahabat masa kecilnya ini mengatakan kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" Tanya Gaara heran saat Naruto seakan mempunyai banyak masalah.

"Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah"

"Yang salah, maksudmu ?"

"Pokoknya salah"

"Apanya yang salah Naru. Kau aneh sekali" Gaara menatap Naruto dengan heran. 'Memang sejak kapan jatuh cinta salah' ucap Gaara dalam hati

"Coba kau jelaskan maksudmu dengan salah Naru, agar aku dapat mengerti" pinta Gaara dengan sabar. Memang sejak dulu Gaara harus menghadapi Naruto dengan sabar, karena Naruto cukup membuat Gaara kesal dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang yang salah Gaara. Aku..."

"Apa dia menyebalkan ?" Tanya Gaara memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak"

"Apa dia jahat?"

"Kurasa tidak"

"Dia perampok"

"Bukan"

"Dia mafia"

"Bukan Gaara, dia laki-laki sama seperti kita. Aku jatuh cinta padanya seminggu lalu" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Lalu apa masalahnya kalau dia laki-laki" Gaara memandang Naruto tajam. Yang benar saja Naruto mempermasalahkan soal gender.

"Tapi kan, aku takut dengan pandangan orang lain. Apalagi belum tentu dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya dimeja.

"Kau lupa kalau tunanganku juga laki-laki"

"APA?" teriak Naruto kaget dengan pernyataan Gaara.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERTUNANGAN DAN KAU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN LAk...mpphhh" Gaara membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. Untung saja didalam cafe masih sepi.

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan membungkam mulut mu selamanya" ucap Gaara dengan nada dingin membuat Naruto merinding.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah mengetahui jika kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya Gaara setelah menenangkan emosinya.

"Aku tidak tau Gaara. Aku takut patah hati dan aku juga takut dia akan membenciku" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keluar cafe yang mulai turun hujan.

"Menurutku lebih baik kau ungkapkan perasaanmu Naru, walaupun nanti kau sakit hati karena cintamu ditolak tapi lebih baik daripada sakit hati karena perasaanmu yang terus dipendam dan akhirnya akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan" Ucap Gaara dengan bijak.

"Tapi rasanya akan menjadi sulit. Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian seperti itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat aku ingin mengubur diriku dalam-dalam. Dan sampa saat ini aku masih belum percaya bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. I can't believe if i love him"

Gaara hanya menatap Naruto iba tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan pada sahabatnya yang dilanda krisis perasaan jatuh cinta dan patah hati secara bersamaan. Naruto menatap layar handphonenya berharap ada pesan dari Sasuke yang kini dia rindukan.

"Kringgg" pintu cafe terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria dengan setelan jas lengkap menatap sekeliling cafe sampai pandangan tertuju pada punggung seorang yang ia kenal.

Gaara menatap pemuda yang berjalan kerarah tempat duduknya bersama Naruto. Gaara tersenyum mungkin dia orang yang membuat sahabatnya jatuh cinta.

"Naru, siapa orang yang membuat mu jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan kini telah berada dibelakan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menatap Gaara bingung.

"Apa maksud pertanyaan mu, Gaara ?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja Naru, siapa tau aku atau Neji -tunanganku- tau orang yang kau maksud agar kami tau status orang kau sukai itu" ucap Gaara memancing agar Naruto lebih terbuka tentang seorang yang dia sukai.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Naruto malu-malu. Sedangkan Sasuke yang disebutkan namanya tubuhnya menegang karena kaget tapi setelah itu seulas senyum tulus terpahat indah dibibirnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Uchiha, seleramu sungguh bagus" ucap Gaara dengan senyum jahil.

"Walaupun dia bukan Uchiha aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padanya" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda sedang kesal dengan ucapan Gaara. Tapi ucapan Naruto benar-benar tulus.

"Ah.. Baiklah sepertinya aku akan kedapur sebentar aku ingin memasak untuk tunanganku" Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dasar jahat. Seharusnya kau menemaniku bukan meninggalkan ku, dasar Gaara tidak peka" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Aku akan menemani mu kapanpun kau mau Naru-chan" Ucap Sasuke sambil duduk di tempat Gaara tadi.

"Suke..."

"Hm"

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Naruto menatap seorang yang kini ada dihadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat perasaanya kacau.

"Sejak kau mengaku jatuh cinta padaku" jawab Sasuke dengan nada santai membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ap..a. Sungguh ak..u.." Naruto bingung dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Cup

Dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto membuat mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke juga mencintai Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun pertemuan kita singkat dan belum benar-benar mengenal mu tapi izinkan aku terus mengenalmu disetiap hariku"

"Tapi Suke, kau dan aku sama-sama pria" ucap Naruto pelan dan tampa memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Walaupun kita sama-sama pria tapi itu tidak akan merubah perasaan yang kini ada dihatiku Naru. Bagaimana kita memulai hubungan ini dengan perkenalan lalu pertunangan dan berakhir dengan pernikahan hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan.

Naruto berdiri dan diikuti oleh Sasuke, lalu Naruto memeluknya erat. Mencurahkan isi hatinya selama beberapa hari ini membuatnya galau.

"I love you Naru. Kau tau aku jatuh cinta padamu pada saat pandangan pertama. Wajah kesalmu membuatku penasaran" Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu Suke" ucap Naruto pelan.

"I love you Naru"

"I love you too, Suke"

Gaara tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Akhirnya rencana Neji untuk mempertemukan sekaligus membuat Sasuke dan Naruto saling jatuh cinta berhasil.

Gaara semakin bangga mempunyai tunangan yang pengertian terhadap nasib sahabatnya. Sepertinya Gaara akan memberikan hadiah untuk Neji malam ini, semoga dia masih bisa berjalan sengan baik besok pagi.

~~~~~The end~~~~~

Maafkan daku kalau ff-y makin jadi aneh xD .. see you next time .. on A from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah baca dan favorit sekaligus komen fict saya.. #pelukHangat ..

Bye..byeee..

:-) honeybee love you all.. ..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U

A_ Around you...

.

.

.

Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK kalau bisa milik saya ;)

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Drama,, YAOI, alur pasaran,

membosankan dan pasti banyak typos yang menganggu

Rate : T

\- 15 maret 20xx

"Hah, hari ini melelahkan. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur. Semoga semoga di halte nanti menunggu bis-nya tidak Shika tidak memberitahu kalau latihan hari ini lebih lama, kan aku bisa meminta Sasuke menjeputku. Dasar rusa menyebalkan.." gerutu Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan di sekolahnya. Naruto merupakan anggota klub sepakbola yang harus latihan 3kali seminggu, walapun berpanas-panasan dan membuat tubuhnya lelah tapi bagi Naruto bermain sepakbola sangat menyenangkan.

Shikamaru yang merupakan ketua dari klub sepakbola memang menambah porsi latihan lebih lama tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumya karena beberapa minggu lagi akan diadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan beberapa sekolah tetangga. Tapi penambahan jam latihan membuat para anggota klub kesal termasuk Naruto yang harus membatalkan kencan karena penambahan jam latihan dan harus pulang naik bis sendirian, sebenarnya Naruto ingin minta dijemput oleh sang kekasih tapi dia tidak ingin mengganggu jam istirahat kekasihnya yang pasti lebih lelah dari dirinya.

Naruto berjalan menunduk dan sesekali gerutuan kecil terucap dari bibirnya, dia baru saja sampai di pintu gerbang sekolahnya dan membutuhkan sekitar 5 menit berjalan untuk sampai di halte terdekat. Andai saja ada keajaiban- ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Tidak aku sangka hari ini kegiatan mu lebih lama dari biasanya Naru" Ucap Sasuke saat melihat kekasihnya berjalan dengan wajah yang menunduk lesu dan tampak sangat kelah.

"Su..Sukee" Naruto memandang tidak percaya pada sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya bersandar dengan santai disamping mobil.

"Kekasihku ini tampak lelah. Kita pulang sekarang atau mau menambah energi di kedai ramen Ichiraku sebelum pulang ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Naruto yang masih menatap tidak percaya dengan kehadirannya.

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Sasuke kembali saat Naruto hanya diam memandang dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput kekasihku yang pulang terlambat hari ini dan tentu saja supaya kekasihku ini pulang dengan nyaman sampai rumah tanpa membuat aku dan keluarga kita cemas karena menunggu kedatangan orang yang kami cintai ini" mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat semburat merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipi Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat kedua pipi kekasihnya memerah hanya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu menghapus keringat yang ada di kening serta pipi Naruto dengan lembut, kekasihnya ini pasti lelah sekali.

"Nah sudah selesai, mau langsung pulang atau makan ramen?" Tanya Sasuke setelah membersihkan wajah Naruto dari keringat yang dengan lancang berada di wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin ramen" ucap Naruto dengan puppy eyes yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat"

"Suke, terimakasih untuk hari ini" ucap Naruto dengan tulus.

"Tidak perlu, sudah seharusnya aku selalu berada di sekitar mu saat kau butuhkan"

"When you need me, I am always around you. Say my name and i will come to you"

"Berhenti berkata dengan bahasa inggris yang tidak begitu aku mengerti Teme"

"Dobe"

.

.

.

.

.

-26 April 20xx-

Hujan deras mengguyur Konoha sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Naruto duduk di depan sebuah toko buku yang sudah tutup untuk berteduh dari derasnya hujan, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 17:25 tapi langit sudah gelap.

Naruto duduk sendirian, tapi sebenarnya tadi ada beberapa orang yang berteduh sama seperti dirinya tapi mereka sudah pulang dijemput.

Melihat derasnya hujan membuat Naruto teringat akan seseorang yang kini dia rindukan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke kekasihnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya itu sibuk di perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha walaupun Sasuke masih pelajar seperti dirinya tapi karena kejeniusannya Sasuke dipercaya untuk mengelola beberapa cabang perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha.

Sudah 2 hari Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sedang bertugas di Suna, baru 2 hari saja rindunya sudah menyesakkan sedangkan Sasuke akan berada disana selama satu minggu rasanya Naruto ingin menangis.

"Sasuke" ucap Naruto lirih seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai kedinginan.

CKIITTT

BRAKK

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara decitan mobil lalu suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya membuat Naruto takut dan cemas. Bagaimana kalau dia di culik lalu di jual, memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto bergetar. Bukan apa-apa Naruto tidak bisa bela diri dan tubuhnya sudah kedinginan sekarang. Naruto menyesal berteduh tempat ini.

Tap

Naruto menutup matanya saat seseorang berhenti di hadapannya. 'Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke' nama itu terucap di hati Naruto. Semoga kekasihnya itu dapat menolongnya.

"Dasar Dobe, apa kau tidak bisa memilih tempat berteduh yang lebih baik dan aman. Banyak Cafe yang buka dan menyediakan tempat berteduh serta minuman yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhmu agar tidak kedinginan" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang kesal, Naruto yang mendengar suara Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Suke...Sasuke.." Naruto segera berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir, aku akan di culik om - om mesum. Syukurlah Sasuke datang" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh kelegaan karena Sasuke yang datang.

"Apa kau bisa tidak membuatku khawatir sekali saja"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kekasih manisnya ini. Bagaimana kalau Naruto di culik om-om mesum ah membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan aura hitam apalagi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin nasib om tersebut tinggal nyawa dalam hitungan detik.

"Suke, kenapa kau ada disini ? Bukankah kau pulang 5 hari lagi ?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang 5 hari lagi sedangkan baru dua hari saja kau ditinggalkan sudah seperti ini. Kekasihku adalah orang yang ceroboh bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya lama-lama" Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Sasuke benar-benar merindukan kekasih pirangnya ini.

"Lalu bagaiman bisa kau menemukanku disini? Aku tidak bawa ponsel atau apapun sebagai petunjuk keberadaanku sekarang" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa kau lupa perkataanku beberapa waktu lalu Dobe. 'When you need me, I am always around you. Say my name and i will come to you' , kau ingat ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sasuke kesal.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan bahasa inggris,kau tau kan aku lemah di bahasa asing" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Bukankah kau lemah disemua mata pelajaran, Dobe" Goda Sasuke membuat Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Teme menyebalkan" ah.. Sasuke suka saat Naruto sudah mulai merajuk seperti ini.

"When you need me, I am always around you. Say my name and i will come to you artinya 'saat kau membutuhkan ku, aku selalu berada disekitar mu. Sebut namaku dan aku akan datang padamu' , mengerti ?" Naruto hanya mengangguk, kekasihnya sungguh romantis. Naruto tersenyum beberapa saat lalu dia membutuhkan Sasuke lalu menyebut nama Sasuke tanpa sengaja dan sekarang kekasihnya itu ada dihadapannya.

"Hati kita terhubung satu sama lain" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan .

"Love you, Sasuke. Terima kasih"

"Love you more, Dear"

Hujan mulai reda dan SasuNaru memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

_The End_

Yippieeewwww.. akhirnya selesai bagian A from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U ..

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah baca, fav dan komentar. Semoga chap ini dapat menghibur :D

See you next time dear

By: HoneyBee...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

R - Rainbow love

.

.

.

Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK kalau bisa milik saya ;)

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Drama,, YAOI, alur pasaran,

membosankan dan pasti banyak typos yang menganggu

Rate : T

.

\- HoneyBee

.

.

.

.

untuk melihat pelangi saat hujan deras mulai reda. Bahkan ada orang yang membuat perumpamaan dengan pelangi contohnya 'akan selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan deras disertai petir' .

Mengenai pelangi ada seorang pemuda manis dengan goresan 'unik' dikedua pipinya yang akan membuat gemas siapa saja bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah seorang yang sangat menyukai pelangi sehingga rela berhujan-hujanan hanya untuk melihat pelangi setelah hujan reda. Memang aneh, tapi bagi Naruto setiap pelangi yang dia lihat adalah kebahagiaan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

Sebenarnya ada alasan tersembunyi di setiap Naruto melihat pelangi. Naruto akan menyelipkan sebuah doa saat pelangi itu muncul karena dihati kecilnya percaya akan ada keajaiban saat berdoa dengan tulus saat melihat pelangi.

Naruto merupakan anak yang kesepian dan jarang diperhatikan oleh orangtuanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing sehingga membuat Naruto merasa sendirian. Naruto juga sangat menyukai musim hujan karena setelah hujan muncul pelangi yang mungkin akan mengabulkan doanya suatu saat nanti.

"Sejak pagi langit sudah mendung tapi kenapa hujan belum turun juga" gerutu Naruto dengan kesal saat melihat langit yang gelap tapi belum hujan juga. Naruto sedang berada di taman dekat apartement tempatnya tinggal. Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan melihat beberapa pengunjung taman yang sedang bercengkrama bersama keluarga, sahabat bahkan dengan kekasih mereka, Naruto menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri.

"Pantas saja sekarang baru jam 3 sore, banyak yang berkunjung kemari apalagi sekarang hari sabtu" ucap Naruto setelah melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah dengar istilah 'langit mendung belum tentu hujan' dan jika kau iri dengan sepasang kekasih yang berkencan dengan senang hati aku akan berkencan denganmu setiap hari" Ucap seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan. Padahal kenyataannya Sasuke adalah orang yang mencintai Naruto sejak pertama kali Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan keadaan basah kuyup tapi memandang langit dengan senyum yang menurutnya sangat menawan bahkan memenjarakan hatinya untuk Naruto seorang.

Tapi sampai sekarang perasaanya belum terbalas oleh Naruto yang menurutnya tidak pernah peka sedikitpun.

Sasuke sangat tau bahwa Naruto menyukai pelangi dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke selalu menemaninya untuk menunggu hujan reda dan melihat pelangi bersama-sama walaupun dengan jarak yang kurang dari 10 meter.

"Diamlah Teme jangan merusak hari indahku karena sifat menyebalkan mu itu" ucap Naruto dengan kesal seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke yang membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Aku tidak semenyebalkan itu Dobe, aku hanya ingin menemani mu disini" Ucap Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku samasekali tidak minta ditemani teme, dan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu" Naruto berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat ketus padahal dalam hatinya berdebar saat memandang Sasuke tadi.

"Seperti aku peduli dengan alasan mu saja"

Sasuke memandang langit yang sepertinya akan gerimis dengan datangnya tetesan air yang semakin lam semakin deras, sedangkan Naruto hatinya lega saat hujan mulai turun. Perlahan Naruto memejamkan kedua mata birunya menikmati sentuhan air hujan yang mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa arti hujan untukmu ?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang menikmati hujan.

"Hujan itu bebas. Hujan membuat ku merasa bebas, saat tetesan air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhku aku tau saat itu tidak perlu ada sesuatu yang harus aku pendam. Bersama hujan pun aku bisa menangis bersama-sama tanpa khawatir ada orang yang tau aku sedang menangis" jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang makin mengembang di bibirnya membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Sudah aku duga kau orang yang bodoh" Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam saat mendengar perkataan yang menyinggung dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengataiku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kejujuran"

"Jelaskan apa yang kau katakan tadi dengan mengataiku bodoh sebelum aku akan menghajar mu disini" ancam Naruto dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Untuk apa kau menyembunyikan tangisan mu bersama tetesan air hujan sedangkan kau bisa datang padaku setiap saat untuk menyembunyikan tangisanmu dalam pelukanku" Ucapan Sasuke perlahan membuat kedua pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto dan perlahan mengucapkan...

"Kau bodoh, hujan hanya akan muncul satu musim dalam satu tahun, sedangkan aku akan selalu muncul dihadapan mu setiap kali aku mau"

Sasuke perlahan berdiri lalu segera menjauh dari hadapan Naruto yang masih mencerna semua ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke teme" Ucap Naruto seraya mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lumayan jauh dari pandangannya.

_Tanpa Naruto sadari kini dia tidak lagi menunggu pelangi muncul sendirian karena ada Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan tapi membuat hari Naruto berdebar_

.

.

.

"Makanlah sup ini, mungkin rasanya kurang menyakinkan tapi bisa membuat tubuhmu hangat" Sasuke memberikan semangkuk sup dihadapan Naruto.

Setelah acara kejar-mengejar tadi Sasuke mengajak Naruto berteduh di apartement tempat tinggalnya walaupun Naruto sempat menolak dengan alasan ingin melihat pelangi tapi dengan kegigihan Sasuke-yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi- akhirnya Naruto mau mengunjungi tempat tinggal Sasuke dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"Terimakasih. Aku tidak tau orang yang pendiam dan anti sosial seperti mu ternyata mau memberikan tempat berteduh kepadaku, walaupun menurut ku tidak perlu"

"Aku merasa tersanjung mengetahui kau memperhatikan aku selama ini" Ucap Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto yang sedikit menyinggung dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto merasa telah salah bicara dengan ucapan tadi yang menyinggung Sasuke.

"Jangan besar kepala teme, aku mengetahui itu karena teman-temanku selalu membicarakan mu" Naruto memakan supnya dengan lahap karena benar-benar malu berada dihadapan Sasuke sekarang.

"Tetep saja kau selalu mendengar tentang ku, ah.. jangan-jangan kau adalah salah satu penggemar ku, Naru-chan" Sasuke semakin semangat untuk menggoda Naruto-nya.

Naruto-nya mengucapkan itu membuat Sasuke menyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto hari ini atau tidak samasekali.

"Aku selesai. Dan aku ingin segera pulang" Naruto meletakkan mangkuk sup yang telah habis ke tempat cuci piring dan sangat terlihat jelas kalu Naruto ingin segera pulang.

"Diluar masih hujan deras dobe. Setidaknya tunggu sampai hujan reda dan aku bisa mengantar mu pulang" bujuk Sasuke agar Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang.

"Aku...ah-ya aku ingin melihat pelangi jadi aku harus cepat-cepat kesana agar bisa melihat pelangi dengan jelas" Naruto sangat yakin dengan alasan tersebut Sasuke dapat mengijinkannya pulang.

"Tunggulah disini sampai hujan reda ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Naru" pinta Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

Karena jujur saja Naruto mulai nyaman berada disini lebih tepatnya berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto dan membuat senyum di bibir Sasuke mengembang.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto melewati 1 jam menunggu hujan reda dengan keheningan. Suasana yang canggung membuat keduanya serba salah untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu berjalan menuju balkon apartement. Terlihat hujan yang perlahan mulai reda dan beberapa kawanan burung yang sedang terbang di bawah rintikan hujan membuat suasana mulai hangat.

"Kau ingin melihat pelangi kan" mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Itu dia, kau bisa melihatnya kan Naru, pelangi yang indah setelah hujan deras beberapa jam tadi"

Naruto dapat melihat pelangi itu dengan jelas dan dengan perasaan yang lain dari biasnya. Apa karena Sasuke atau karena melihat dari tempat yang berbeda, pertanyaan itu perlahan muncul dikepala Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menyukai pelangi Naru?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto begitu serius melihat pelangi dan jangan lupa senyuman indah yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta.

"Karena aku merasa akan menemukan cinta sejati dengan melihat pelangi. Mungkin bagimu itu alasan yang terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal tapi karena alasan konyol itu aku masih percaya bahwa cinta sejati itu akan datang dan dipertemukan oleh pelangi suatu hari nanti" mendengar jawaban yang begitu polos dari Naruto membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengacak rambut Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar gemas dengan sifat Naruto yang polos dan apa adanya.

"Kau sendiri menyukai pelangi?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke ehm membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah karena pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau boleh aku jawab jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai pelangi..." Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang Sasuke berikan tapi Naruto tau Sasuke belum selesai menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena keindahan pelangi itu hanya sebentar tidak bertahan lama. Keindahan yang memudar lalu perlahan menghilang tapi keindahan yang sebentar itu terkadang membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya bahagia. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena pelangi dapat mempertemukan aku dengan seorang yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan ketulusan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang gugup.

(Coba bayangkan berada diposisi Naruto, seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola disekolahmu tiba-tiba menatap mu dengan serius dan penuh ketulusan #meleleh)

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Uzumaki Naruto. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu dalam keadaan basah kuyup tapi senyuman indah yang terlukis diwajahmu saat melihat pelangi membuat ku perlahan jatuh hati padamu. Sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikan mu bahkan mengikutimu saat hujan turun agar aku bisa melihat senyum tulusmu. Memancing sebuah pertengkaran denganmu agar aku bisa akrab dan tidak gugup berada didekatmu"

Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto yang mulai dibasahi oleh air mata bahagia.

"Aku memang bukan seorang yang romantis tapi yang aku ketahui aku selalu jatuh cinta padamu dan sangat sulit untuk tidak berada didekatmu. So.. will you be my mine ?" Pinta Sasuke dengan memandang Naruto penuh dengan ketulusan.

"Yes.." Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Terima kasih"

"Rainbowlove"

.

.

.

-cinta dipertemukan karena pelangi memang konyol tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Karena jatuh cinta tidak pernah mengenal karena apa.. Bagaimana, kapan,mengapa dan pada siapa..

.

THE END

.

_saya honeybee sangat mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang tetap setiap membaca,fav serta follow ataupun memberikan komentar pada ff saya yang biasa ini.. saya menyayangi kalian. Semoga kalian g pernah bosen baca ff saya..

See you on the last chap U from S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U ..

BYE BYE DEAR :D

I will wait your respon my fanfic :D


End file.
